


you need a friendly hand, i need action

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Awkward First Times, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Pining, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, basically harry teaching louis how to be with girls???, cis girl!Harry, cis girl!Liam, cis girl!Louis - Freeform, cis girl!zayn - Freeform, what's a niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is questioning her sexuality, and Harry, being the incredible best friend she is, offers to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need a friendly hand, i need action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deathlessdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlessdeath/gifts).



> hey so this fic is being posted a few days early because i know i won't be at home on the first, but i hope you enjoy it all the same. 
> 
> this is for nikki (deathlessdeath) for her prompt of:  
>  _(up to you really, but id prefer either all cis girls or all non binary) Louis is trying to figure out her sexuality and Harry is there to help her out with her issue. So she kind of takes her through a relationship. cue cute fluff and smut._
> 
> (sorry it's more angsty than fluffy haha) 
> 
> the title is from _touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me_ from the _rocky horror picture show_
> 
> and as always i hope you like it! :)

Friday night is and always will be girl’s night. Girl’s Night had been tradition since Louis and Harry were twelve years old and still wore their Saddle Club pyjamas to bed - although Saddle Club pyjamas were now ‘whatever alcohol you can find’ and not having to wear a bra. All the same, it’s a tradition that Harry and Louis like to uphold, even eight years later. 

Louis is currently picking a wedgie out of her butt, in the process spilling some of her Vodka and Coke onto Harry’s carpet, but Harry can’t really be bothered to care. “Hey Haz, how many girls have you kissed?” Louis asks, sitting herself upright again.

“I ‘unno,” Harry mumbles, her words already beginning to slur from the little alcohol she’s had, “are we talking like... drunk or sober?”

“All up, Harry,” Louis says, swirling the tip of her finger around the top of her glass. 

Harry shrugs, “Like... fifty? Maybe more?” 

Louis’ eyes bulge open, “There’s no way you’ve kissed that many people in your life,” she throws one of Harry’s shoes at her, “I refuse to believe that.”

“I’m twenty! I like to kiss people, what’s wrong with that?” Harry grins at her, waggling her eyebrows. “If we’re accounting for all genders I’ve probably kissed ten thousand people.”

“You’re a dick,” Louis says, swallowing the last of her cup in one motion, “I’m trying to be serious here.”

Harry giggles, sitting up and crossing her legs, “Fine I’ll be serious, why are you asking?”

Louis shrugs, tucking the bits of hair that fall in her face behind her ear, “It’s just like. I don’t know anymore. Since I broke up with Tyler I’m just bored? Like I fucked that guy at the club and I didn’t feel anything. Which is weird, like after a relationship of over six months you’d think I’d care that I was finally with someone else but I’m just... I’m not? And like, it wasn’t shit sex but it wasn’t what I wanted at all.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, Lou. Why are you worried about girls?” 

“I haven’t even kissed a girl before, Haz. I’m a twenty year old girl at university and I’ve never experienced something a lot of people do!” Louis laughs dryly, and Harry just knows that there’s something Louis isn’t saying. 

She crawls down to the edge of the bed, laying on her front and extending her tattooed arm out to run through Louis’ hair, “You don’t have to be embarrassed to tell me something if it’s bothering you. No matter what it is, I love you.” 

Louis purses her lips, leaning her head into Harry’s hand, “I think I’m gay. Or bi, whatever. I think I like girls, but I don’t know how to or who to experiment with because I’m scared that I’ll hit on a girl and she’ll be extremely homophobic or straight but up for a joke, y’know?”

Harry nods, scratching her nails along where Louis’ hair was shorter on the sides. “It can be hard, I’ll admit. Have you tried any girls yet?” 

“You know Zayn Malik?” Louis asks, smiling grimly when Harry nods, “I asked her to come out clubbing this weekend and she said yes but I don’t know if she’d be up for anything like... that.” 

“Well she agreed, didn’t she?” Harry smiles, “This is good, Lou! If she’s not up for girl on girl stuff then you can just try and meet some girls in the clubs.”

Louis smiles, “Yeah, but how do you even flirt with a girl?”

Harry rolls her eyes, “Same way as with a guy, babe. Show your tits off, shake your ass, make ‘em look at your mouth.”

“Okay, okay, don’t treat me like an idiot, I’m new to this!” Louis is grinning now, standing up and stumbling to look through Harry’s closet. “Do you have anything slutty I can wear?”

“Don’t use that word,” Harry says, sliding herself off of her bed. “I don’t know, I have some low cut dresses I never wear ‘cause I have no tits, so you’d be fine in those I guess.”

“But are they club dresses?” Louis asks, looking through Harry’s clothes. “I wanna try ‘em on and test it out on you.” 

“I just said they’re for accentuating tits, of course they’re club dresses.” Harry pulls one from the rack, handing it to Louis. “You can wear a pair of my heels if you want to see a whole look too.”

“Harry, I don’t have makeup on I’m obviously just seeing how hot I am in the dress.” She replies as she slips her pyjama shirt and trackies off, her bare breasts jiggling while she slides the dress over herself, Harry’s eyes all the while staying glued to the way her skin is tanned perfectly, even though it’s almost Winter. 

Her boobs are pressed together by the tight material of the blue dress, the cut ending about an inch underneath her cleavage and clinging tight to her body, especially around her butt and thighs. “Do I suit it?” Louis asks, strutting over to Harry’s full length mirror.

“I think Zayn would be blind to not want to at least make out with you while you wear that,” Harry says, while her eyes trace up and down Louis’ body. 

Louis positively beams at Harry, running her hands down her sides, “My tits look massive.”

Harry rolls her eyes again, laughing, “Your boobs are massive, shut up. You don’t know what it’s like for us people with flat chests.”

“Having every piece of clothing fit you perfectly? Being able to see how a shirt will look on you when you’re online shopping? Having all bras be gorgeous and not grandmother looking? Never having a sore back?” Louis snaps back, cocking her eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

Honestly, Harry is feeling attacked. “I’m sorry, insensitive, whatever.” 

Louis pretends to roll down imaginary cuffs, smirking, “Okay, good, I was prepared to fight you to the death.” 

“If I were dead, how would you practice flirting on Zayn Malik with me?” 

Louis crosses her arms, “Well, I’m sure your dead body would be much nicer to me in my time of need, prick.” She kicks at Harry’s legs, and Harry has never been more glad that Louis was barefoot (and that’s including the time Louis stood on her toe with stilettos on) (and that sent Harry to the ER) (well, Louis’ mum, who’s a nurse. Still). “Can you please just stand there and pretend you’re at a bar ordering a drink or something?” 

Harry sighs, looking forlornly at the bed, where the still half-full Vodka sits, “Are you sure I can’t be sitting down? And actually drinking?”

The look Louis gives her is all the answer she needs. 

“Okay, okay, chill, fuck,” Harry turns to face the wall, calling to an imaginary bartender and doing a terrible impersonation of Zayn’s thick Bradford accent, “hey hot stuff, can I get a Tequila Sunrise and your number?”

“Harry, can you pretend to be serious?”

She sighs, “Can I get a Tequila Sunrise please?”

Harry feels Louis stand close to her, with her hand sitting on the dip of Harry’s spine, almost touching her arse. “Want me to pay for that one, babe?”

“If you insist,” Harry says back, turning to face Louis, who has her bottom lip caught between her teeth and a look in her eye that she’s only ever seen directed at people who aren’t her.

Louis smirks, leaning in, “You know, I actually had an ulterior motive for inviting you tonight, Zayn.” 

“Oh?” Harry cocks an eyebrow, biting back a smile, “Do tell.”

“Well I just think that you’re...” Louis trails off, “I really want, you’re really - I like - I mean, I don’t know if I-” 

Harry grabs her arm to shush her, smiling softly, “Calm down, Lou. She won’t react badly, just be honest.” She rubs her thumb on Louis’ arm, feeling her relax, “If what you say is too corny I’ll help you find something that sounds better.” 

“I invited you here because I think you’re absolutely gorgeous and I kind of want to kiss you.” Louis says shyly, looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry puts her fingers beneath Louis’ chin and tilts it up to be looking at her. “Are you serious?”

Louis nods, her tongue flicking out to lick over her bottom lip, “I’ve never like, known how to tell you... Zayn.” 

Harry nods, leaning in to Louis so that the breath of their lips are mingling together as their noses brush. “What if I told you I wanted that too,” Harry whispers, letting Louis close the gap between them and press their lips together. 

It’s only a short, soft kiss, but when Louis pulls back, she’s grinning. “Do you really think that’ll work?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Harry laughs, sure her cheeks are red, “I mean, you could tell her that you wanted to lick her toes and she’d probably agree with you because you’re Louis Tomlinson.” 

Louis beams, “Thanks for being my first kiss,” she says with a wink. “I’m so excited now, so, definitely this dress?”

As Harry sits back on the bed and pours herself another glass of Vodka, she can’t help but think how lucky Zayn Malik truly is. 

* 

Harry has been home from her study group with Liam for like, five minutes when her phone lights up with a call from Louis. She looks at the clock and immediately picks up when she sees it’s only 11.20, meaning either Louis has hooked up with Zayn within like, fourty-five minutes of being out, or something really fucking bad has happened. “Hello?” She says as soon as the phone connects, and she can hear the tell-tale throbbing bass of a club in her ear. 

“She hooked up with a guy,” Louis slurs, and it sounds like she’s closing a toilet door behind her - which would probably explain why Harry can actually make out what she’s saying. 

“What? Who did?” Harry asks, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“Zayn! Who the fuck else,” Louis makes a noise that sounds like a cry, “I was gonna tell her but she was already with this big black guy. He was prettier than I am, I don’t blame her.” 

Harry can hear her crying, “Louis! You’re beautiful, shut the fuck up. Do you want me to come get you?”

“Would you have sex with me?” 

Harry stops, and Louis is silent on the other end, but Harry is like, 89% sure Louis is just joking, to be sure, she replies with, “Louis you’re drunk.”

“I want to fucking have sex!” Louis groans. “Fuck you, it’s fucking easy as shit for you isn’t it? You’re like this stick figured perfect curly haired goddess and everyone wants to fuck you but when I want to get with a girl? She’s off with a boy, fuck you.” 

“You’re sending me mixed signals here,” Harry mutters, “what club are you at? I can seriously come get you if you’re not feeling it I didn’t drink with Liam.”

Louis makes a weird yelling noise into the phone, “Can I stay in your room if you do?”

“Of course you can, now where the fuck are you?” 

“Paddy’s, please bring me a McChicken burger if you truly love me.”

*

Thirty minutes later, Louis has finished her McChicken burger, had a shower, and is now lying naked on Harry’s bed wearing nothing but a towel. Harry puts on ‘Easy A’ for some background noise and slides under the blankets on the other side of the bed. “Want to talk about it?”

Louis is still rather drunk, she’s noticed. Which is why she isn’t surprised when Louis turns to her and smiles, “Of course I want to talk about how I almost embarrassed myself in front of a really hot girl whom you would have probably already had coming off your fingers eighty times if you’d tried.”

Harsh crowd, Harry thinks. “Why are you turning this onto me?”

“Because if you’d just offered to have sex with me and teach me how to be with girls, I wouldn’t be feeling like shit for being ignored by Zayn for Thor himself,” Louis huffs out a sigh, crossing her arms and in turn accidentally (or, Harry hopes it’s accidentally) making her towel slip down, exposing almost all of Louis’ tits. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you,” Harry says, cocking an eyebrow, “you sound like everything you hate in the world, y’know? Slap a fedora and 4chan account on you and you’d fit right in.” 

Louis rolls her eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that. Like, I’m horny,” Louis undoes the rest of her towel, leaving her naked body exposed for Harry to stare at, “you’re probably horny, and we’re friends so it’s not weird.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s actually the definition of weird,” Harry turns away, “I’m not going to do anything with you if you’ve been drinking.” 

Louis groans from behind her, “I only drank so that I could get the courage to ask!” 

“No, Louis,” Harry says, turning to look at her. “Can you please accept that I’m not going to do anything with you when you’re like this?” 

Louis’ face hardens immediately, and Harry almost thinks she’s completely fucked up, until Louis just shakes her head and grabs one of Harry’s shirts and her underwear. “Whatever, I’m going to sleep then.”

Harry doesn’t even reply, pretending to be completely captivated by the movie instead. 

*

For the first time ever, when Harry wakes up, Louis is already gone.

*

Harry barely gets five texts from Louis that week. To be fair, it’s the Easter holidays though, so Louis goes back home to see her mum and little sisters while Harry stays at Uni to finish off assignments. It’s fine. Totally fine.

 

* 

**Hey where are you?x** , Harry texts to Louis while laying in her bed half-watching the _Rupaul’s Drag Race_ re-runs currently playing on the tv. 

**busy** , is the reply she gets, and Harry feels a sinking in her stomach. Louis is never busy. Or at least, not on Friday nights unless she desperately needs the money - but like, last week she got paid for working public holidays, so. 

**It’s a Friday?x** Harry hesitates a moment before hitting send. She wasn’t ever really sure when Louis was mad at her, especially over text. 

**yeah soz** Louis sends, and that’s when Harry knows she’s definitely mad. Like. Probably too mad? Harry doesn’t even know what she’s done wrong - and it’s not like Louis will tell her when she’s possibly the single most stubborn person on the Earth. 

**Okay, well, you can still come over when you’re free x**

Louis doesn’t reply.

*

It’s weird to like, not have Louis there on a Friday night. It’s even weirder on Saturday when it feels like a Sunday because she’s woken up and Louis’ both not there and hasn’t left a note saying why she’s not there. It’s just completely... weird.

Harry makes it to about two in the afternoon before she decides that she’s going to go over to Louis’ dorm room and see what the fuck is going on. She’s wearing a white singlet with no bra and trackies that are technically pyjamas but she’ll risk embarrassing herself in public for Louis. She slips on her runners and makes her way up two flights of stairs until she’s at Louis’ door and knocking.

Louis opens the door and her smile fades. She’s wearing makeup, which is kind of different to Harry because it’s so early on a Saturday and usually Louis loves being bare faced unless she’s leaving her dorm room. She’s also wearing a tight jumper and leggings. Harry realises she’s staring at her and finally says hi, biting her lips together. She’s never felt so awkward around Louis - her best friend - in her entire life.

“What did you want?” Louis asks, blocking the doorway. Her arms are crossed over her boobs, and Harry actually feels mildly intimidated.

Harry clears her throat, “You missed last night, so I figured there must be something wrong?” 

Louis shakes her head. “Just didn’t want to go.”

“How could you not want to go to girl’s night, we do it every fucking week?”

Louis shrugs, “Soz if you feel upset about it, I just didn’t want to make you feel awkward for having to put up with me.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry is staring at her like she’s gone crazy - which she probably has. Nothing would surprise her at this state.

“You didn’t want to have sex with me so, I figured you’re sick of me,” Louis says which, what. 

“You were fucking drunk! I’m not going to have sex with someone who’s drunk when I’m sober!” Harry considers pulling out all her hair, but then she remembers she’s in the hallway, so. 

Louis cocks her eyebrow, “It’s not like you would if I was sober, either. You didn’t offer, or ever hit on me.” 

Harry actually thinks her eyes are about to pop out of her head, “Until last Friday all I’ve ever known is that you’re straight, so.”

Louis is so. Fucking. Stubborn. “That didn’t stop you fucking that other girl. Uh, what was her name, Hayley or something. You were bragging for weeks about how you converted a straight girl.” 

“It’s a bit different when we’re talking about my best fucking friend, Louis.” 

Louis just shrugs. “I only asked you to teach me how.” 

Harry is so sick of this, she reaches her hand up to tilt Louis’ head up and kisses her hard. She can feel Louis tense under her in surprise before she relaxes into it, pulling Harry inside her dorm room and letting Harry kick the door shut. 

“I can’t believe,” Harry starts, kissing Louis again and sliding her hands under her jumper, “that you’re blaming me for this,” she scratches her nails along the dip of Louis’ waist, feeling her shiver beneath her, “when you could have just fucking asked when you were sober.” 

Louis whines into her mouth, pulling her back onto the bed which they fall onto. Harry sits between Louis’ thighs, rubbing her hips against her. “I didn’t think you’d want to.”

Harry rolls her eyes, “When do I ever turn down sex?” 

As Louis goes to answer, Harry pulls at her jumper, and she sits up so Harry can pull it off of her, her tits practically jumping out of her bra underneath them. “Actually, why would I ever turn it down when you’re so fucking hot,” Harry mutters, one of her hands sliding up to squeeze at Louis’ breast over the bra, while the other one unclasps it easily. Louis looks impressed.

Harry pulls Louis’ bra off and throws it onto the floor, kissing over Louis’ exposed tits before sucking her nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the metal bar in them to make Louis gasp out a moan, pressing her hips up into Harry. “Please,” she mumbles, already looking wrecked. Harry slides her free hand into Louis’ leggings, feeling where she’s already soaking wet and smirks.

She releases Louis’ nipple and tugs down Louis’ leggings, taking her knickers with them. Harry stares hungrily at the sight of Louis on the bed before her, legs spread and looking desperate for Harry to get her off. It is honestly probably one of the best things Harry has ever seen in her life. At least top three.

Harry grabs at Louis’ hips to push her onto her front before her, tapping her big ass so she moves up the bed, letting Harry get back on behind her. She slides her fingers slowly up the inside of Louis thighs, tracing over where Louis is already so wet for her. 

She pushes Louis to be on her hands and knees before her, rubbing at Louis’ clit beneath her lace knickers, hearing her let out a soft whine and press down against the feeling. Harry runs her finger along her slit, her free hand squeezing at where Louis’ arse is bare from her g-string. She leans in close, sucking a hickey into the meat of her butt, causing Louis to moan beneath her and grow wetter where Harry’s fingers were still toying with her. 

Harry hooks her free fingers into the string of Louis’ underwear, sliding it down her skin slowly until it’s pooling at her knees. “Oh fuck,” Louis mutters, arching her back and spreading her legs further so she’s fully presented to Harry, silently begging her to touch her. 

It’s almost so dirty to do it like this, to fuck Louis in a position that needs so much trust, Harry thinks, lightly moving her fingers along Louis’ slit again. She lowers her head then, licking a line from Louis’ clit all the way up to her arsehole, smirking against Louis’ skin at the surprised sound it garners. She uses her hand to press Louis’ back down until she’s curving the perfect amount to make it work. 

Immediately, she sucks Louis’ clit into her mouth, flicking at the bud with her tongue, and Louis cries out, arching her back impossibly further. Harry pulls back, instead using her thumb against Louis’ clit, her tongue finding her hole and pressing inside, just enough so she knows it’s teasing her, if her consistent noises are any indication. 

She rubs her thumb hard against Louis’ clit, teasing her tongue in between her folds and over her perineum. Harry cocks an eyebrow at the way Louis grows louder when she goes towards her arsehole and licks over it to test the waters. Louis lets out a loud cry at the action, and Harry immediately starts lapping over it, slipping two of her fingers inside of Louis and curls her fingers against her spot as though she’d been practicing it her entire life. Harry can feel Louis getting close, so she speeds up her fingers, fucking into Louis with a force she’s probably never experienced as her tongue starts to fuck into her hole. 

Louis is practically screaming, muffling her noises into her pillow and clenching around Harry’s fingers desperately. “Fuck!” she screams before coming, her entire body spasming with the movement and an unstoppable stream of moans falling from her lips as she rocks back against Harry. 

As she slows down, Harry does too, pulling back from her and helping her to roll back over onto her front. Louis’ face is red, and her chest is heaving, but Harry doesn’t think she looks much different at the moment anyway. “So?” Harry says, smirking.

“How was it that good?” Louis breathes out, her hand cupping her boob. “Was that real?”

“I’m just that good, darlin’.”

“Shut the fuck up, Harry,” Louis says.

*

They’re lying in bed together an hour later, an episode of _Castle_ reaching its climax when Louis is like, “How am I meant to know I’m gay if I’ve never been down on a girl before?” 

Harry turns to face her, smirking with her eyebrow cocked. “I thought you were bi? There are lots of bi women who’ve never even had sex with a woman before, you just know.”

Louis rolls her eyes, “Obviously I know I am Harry, that was me... offering.” 

Harry widens her eyes and blushes, “I was just fucking with you, of course I knew that.”

“You’re an actual moron,” Louis says, smiling, “Do you want me to or not? You can say no.”

“Here I was thinking if I said no to _the_ Louis Tomlinson I’d be practically ignored for a week.”

Louis smiles, “Are you saying no or are you saying yes, like I’m totally invested in this episode, so.”

“Louis,” Harry over-exaggeratedly pouts, “please do me the honour of going down on me.”

Louis beams, already starting to crawl down the bed to pull Harry’s knickers down her thin thighs, “Why, I thought you’d never ask.” 

Harry rolls her eyes but spreads her legs once they’re fully bare, letting Louis settle between them. She smiles down at Louis who is staring at her vagina with a strange look - but Harry figures it’s probably the first one other than her own she’s ever really studied, like, it’s not like Harry was any different when she saw one for the first time. 

She feels Louis spread her lips and give a tentative lick to her clit. Harry spreads her legs further, expecting the licks to get harder or faster or... anything. Louis’ face is as far back from Harry’s cunt as possible with her tongue licking at it which... Harry didn’t think this happened anywhere other than heterosexual porn.

Harry bites her lips between her teeth, looking down at where Louis is still lapping at her. She feels awful, like she knows it’s Louis’ first time ever doing this but, it’s not like she’s going to get anywhere the way it’s going - and that’s kind of the point.

“Louis,” Harry says softly, getting Louis’ eyes looking up at her in response (which admittedly is a rather nice sight, she thinks, storing it to her memory bank for later), “could you go like harder or anything, babe?”

Louis’ face turns red and she laps her tongue across Harry’s clit a bit harder, which doesn’t really change anything - but Harry can’t really be rude and try and fix her up twice in like, a minute. She doesn’t really know what the protocol is with this stuff - she’s never really had a first timer who was... like Louis. Nobody’s like Louis, really. 

And she knew how Louis would react if Harry corrected her again now, which would involve a lot of apologising, and probably ignoring. It’s honestly not fair at all, like, a lose-lose situation. However, if she like helped Louis out she’d feel better about herself. 

“Harry, are you even focused?” Louis asks, sitting up between Harry’s legs. Harry feels a pang of guilt at the realisation that she didn’t even know when Lou stopped.

“Sorry, babe, just got lost in my thoughts for a second,” Harry smiles in a way she hopes is reassuring. 

Louis frowns. Shit, Harry thinks. “Was it that fucking bad?” 

Harry at least has the decency to act shocked, “What? No! I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be doing this with you.” Louis isn’t buying it, she can tell by the way she was biting her cheek, but Harry can’t stop talking. “I wish you would do that to me all day, babe, you don’t understand.”

“Don’t fucking condescend me,” Louis says, crawling off the bed and making her way to the bathroom. “If it’s bad just fucking tell me, don’t be a cunt.”

Harry sighs, “Louis, it was fine for a first attempt like, I can talk you through it if you want, next time.”

“Who said there’ll be a next time,” Louis says with a cocked brow, but Harry can tell she’s bluffing, her tell is the twisting jaw. Every time.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I was way worse in my first dive into the muff rivers,” Louis makes a face at Harry’s analogy. She also can probably tell Harry is bullshitting through her teeth. 

Louis bites her lip. “Okay, next time - but I actually have a lecture soon so. I should probably get ready.”

Harry smiles and nods, grabbing her knickers and trackies and making her way to the door. “I’ll call you, babe.” 

Louis nods and gives Harry a peck on the lips. “Just. Be nice in the lessons,” she mutters. 

Harry just grins at her, “Like I’d ever be cruel to you.”

 

*

Louis has been at it for twenty minutes before Harry finally starts to feel something really pleasurable. Her face is all but buried into Harry’s cunt, sucking at her clit and flicking her tongue like Harry had told her to try - and honestly, it was fucking working. “Yes, keep that up, please, babe,” Harry breathlessly says before grabbing Louis’ hair and grinding into her mouth. 

She can feel Louis’ moan against her and she lets out a sigh, looking down to see Louis’ eyes shut like getting Harry off is all she could ever fucking care about again. The sight almost makes Harry come. Almost. 

Actually, what does her in is when she sees Louis slip her hand into her own knickers and start getting herself off. 

* 

Once Louis has gotten the hang of going down on girls - specifically Harry - she gets Harry off whenever she fucking can. It’s pretty clear to Harry that Louis fucking loves doing it, so, it’s not like she’s going to complain.

*

They’re showering when Louis suddenly falls to her knees, lapping at her with her tongue while two of her fingers curl inside of Harry _just_ right to get her seeing stars.

*

When Harry is about to get the food prepared for their breakfast, Louis pushes Harry against the counter and fingers her, sucking bruises into the insides of her thigh until she’s begging her to come. 

*

One beautiful Saturday morning, Harry wakes up to Louis’ tongue fucking into her and her thumb rubbing at her clit perfectly. She comes tugging at Louis’ hair, probably suffocating her with her thighs. 

*

But Harry’s all time favourite was when Harry was straddling Louis’ face, riding her tongue. Nothing would ever compare to the desperate way Louis was staring up at her, working her tongue as best she could. Every time she could have Louis like this she was reminded how fucking perfect she was - how much she loved to please other people without letting it get in the way of being completely herself. 

*

“So, will it be much different?” Louis asks curving her back to look behind her at where Harry was securing the strap-on to her hips. 

Harry shrugs, “Not really I guess. Probably better because its not a guy only caring about getting himself off? Little different because it’s not like, a human.”

Louis nods, arching up her hips. “Well, what are you waiting for, fuck me.”

Harry rolls her eyes, pressing the purple head of the dildo against Louis’ slit before pushing in, keeping her free hand at Louis’ hip. Once it’s in as far as she can go, she rocks her hips slightly. “Angle okay, babe?”

“Perfect,” Louis gasps out, rocking herself back. “Please fuck me.”

Harry licks her lips and starts thrusting as fast as she can, making sure to keep the angle as consistent as she possibly could without the straps fucking up. 

The first thing she notices is that Louis seems to fucking love it. Her fists are clenched in the pillows while her face is pressed into the bed, gasping out profanities - which actually leads to her second realisation - Louis is fucking loud. 

By the time Louis is coming, she’s all but screaming about how good it is, fucking herself into Harry’s thrusts completely desperately, as though the dildo were keeping her alive. Harry honestly wouldn’t be surprised at this point. 

The way Louis is beaming at her when she pulls out and sets the dildo aside to be cleaned later is absolutely mesmerising. “Thank you,” she whispers against Harry’s lips before kissing her, carding her fingers through Harry’s long, curly hair. 

Harry swears she feels her heart stop at the way Louis looks at her when she pulls back. Instead of saying anything, though, she lays back on the bed, “So what movie tonight?”

She doesn’t miss Louis’ smile faltering for like, less than a second, but she doesn’t comment on it either.

*

It’s about 8pm on a Saturday when Harry’s phone vibrates with a message from Liam. ‘ **hey wanna go out? sick new dj playin at moscato tonite** ’ 

Harry hums. She hasn’t really been out since she got Louis from the pub when she was pining after Zayn, and even that doesn’t really count. Plus, she did just get the dress she ordered online the other day after waiting weeks, so. 

She texts Liam a yes back quickly and asks her where and when they’ll be having pre’s because she needs to get ready. Liam replies within like two minutes with ‘ **yay!!!!!!!!!! u will luv the dj they remix indy songs n make them cooooool. also ill come 2 urs with vodka ? split the $$ for a taxi?** ’ 

Harry replies back and then immediately gets herself dolled up. She’s tempted to text Louis and ask if she wants to come out, but she knows she’s just worked a ten hour shift and she’d be absolutely fucked. 

 

*

 

The DJ playing is actually really cool. Harry has been completely off her head since getting into the club (which was actually lucky, because she’d probably drank too much vodka with Liam before coming out), and right now she’s dancing closely with a busty blonde girl whose name she thinks is Allison, sucking kisses into her neck with her thigh between hers. 

She’s sliding her hand up the girl’s thigh when she hears “wanna come back to mine?” whispered in her ear and Harry’s nodding before the question’s even completely out. Harry leans into the girls ear and tells her how she’s going to fuck her brains out and have her screaming before the night’s over, feeling her full-body shiver in response. 

They catch a taxi back to the girl’s house where Harry texts Liam, ‘ **goin home with hottest blonde!!! hope u understand, i’ll pay u for taxi tomorrow love u stay safe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ’. 

As soon as they’re inside the girl’s unit, Harry slips her fingers into Allison’s knickers, thumbing at her clit hard as she sucks bruises into her neck. Her other hand is pulling up her dress, motioning for the girl to pull it off, which she does, throwing it off to the side. “Fucking hottest girl I’ve ever seen, I swear,” Harry mutters, staring at where Allison’s tits are now free. Her free hand instantly grabs one, thumb brushing over the nipple to get a whine in response. 

“Bed, fuck, please,” Allison moans, pulling Harry through her apartment until they’re falling onto a mattress.

Harry all but tears her underwear off, instantly slipping down the bed to get her tongue on her, her fingers slipping inside where Allison is practically soaking, hearing her curse. She hears her phone vibrating from somewhere on the mattress, using her free hand to end the call as Allison starts to get louder, grabbing at Harry’s hair and pulling it, making her go harder and faster until she feels her fall apart underneath her, her thighs clenching on Harry’s head. 

Harry slows down, leaving her fingers inside teasing at Allison’s spot as she moves up to kiss her. 

She doesn’t know how many times she gets her off, but she definitely knows that she’s kept her promise. 

 

*

 

Harry doesn’t really remember how she got home but all she knows is that the sun is too bright and her mouth tastes worse than arse. She groans and lifts her head, reaching for her phone on the nightstand and blearily reading through the notifications on her phone. 

She has eight missed calls from Liam and like, ten texts asking where she was - which doesn’t really make sense because she told Liam she was going home with someone? Unless the text didn’t send, but like. That’s a pretty big if. She texts Liam with this, apologising if it didn’t go through, only to get a ‘thank fuck you’re alive’ in response. 

Allison, the girl from last night has also texted her, thanking her and telling her to add her on Facebook, which Harry is sure she did as soon as she got back to her dorm room.

What is surprising is that she has one other text from Louis, saying, ‘ **hope you had fun, go fuck yourself(:** ’. Which..? What had Harry done? She opens the message thread to say exactly this, only to see that she had sent Liam’s text to Louis. Her eyes widen and she curses to herself. 

‘ **Hey, sorry you got that it was meant to go to Liam. Why am I not meant to call you again? Sorry we didn’t bring you out, we just thought you’d be buggered after your shift yesterday. xxxx** ’

Louis replies like, a minute later, ‘ **if you think that’s why I’m mad you’re a fucking idiot, fuck off.** ’ 

Harry is like, beyond confused. ‘ **What are you mad about then?** ’ 

‘ **whatever keep your blonde girl. bet you didn’t have to teach her how to go down on a girl.** ’

 _That’s_ what Louis is mad about? Harry takes a deep breath, biting her tongue so hard she’s scared she’ll bleed. ‘ **I didn’t know you thought we were exclusive, and I’m sorry about that. But from day one it was me teaching you how to have sex with women. Please don’t act like this when it’s your mistake.** ’ Harry regrets it as soon as she hits send, and she doesn’t get a reply from Louis - which, admittedly is her own fault - but it still fucking hurts. 

 

*

 

According to her phone, Harry has called Louis 56 times with no answer. She’s tried messaging her on Facebook, Kik, and even Tumblr, only to get no reply. It’s been three weeks since she’s spoken to or seen her best friend, which hurts more than anything she’s ever felt. 

 

*

 

It’s a month later when Harry gets a text from Louis. She’s obviously drunk, just based on her spelling and the fact she’s talking to Harry, but it makes Harry’s heart stop in her chest to see. ‘ **fuck ! u ! how fukcing dare u fuck another girl!! you had me! i would do anything u wanted and u still went to find someone else better thna me! do u know how much it fucking hurts when ur ready 2 tell someone ur in love with them and instead you get a text that says they’re fucking someone else as u speak! honestly it’s incredible. you should try it sometime! also shove a cactus up your ass!** ’ 

Harry honestly doesn’t know how to reply to something like that. Louis is in love with her. Like, actual honest to god love. She has so many questions she could never ask her - the main one being, when did she realise: was it the sex, or has she always been in love with Harry? Either way it’s a complete mind fuck to Harry to think about. 

The more she thinks about it though, the more it makes sense. Louis hasn’t ever really asked for help with sex before, even when she was convinced she was straight as straight can be. Plus, those smiles and looks she gives Harry a lot make more sense, and the fact she was angry when Harry got with someone else. It seems so weird for Harry to even comprehend, but, she’s also questioning her own feelings for Louis. 

Like, Harry’s never been a fan of no strings attached sex - one night stands or relationships were kind of what she’s always looked for. It’s just different because it’s Louis, she tells herself. She’s grown up with this girl and now she’s like, comprehending the fact she could have really strong feelings for her. All in all, it’s weird. 

She pulls out her phone and replies to Louis, ‘ **I know it’s no excuse, but I was drunk, and I didn’t know you wanted to be exclusive. If you’re willing to let me, I want to try with you, Louis. I don’t think I’m in love with you at this moment in time but, I can see myself being that way and that’s all I need to want to try being with you. I understand if you don’t want to but you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met Louis. If you’ll have me, can we start over?** ’

‘ **open the door** ’, is her reply and as soon as she does, she’s met with Louis standing there, looking sheepish. Harry leans down and kisses her, sliding her hand to the back of her head. 

She pulls back, her forehead pressed against Louis’, and just stares into her eyes. “I really, really like you, Louis.”

“I really, really like you, Harry.” She smiles softly, “Sorry for ignorin--” 

Harry presses her fingers to her lips, shaking her head, “Completely my fault, I was an idiot, and I probably still am, but I miss you more than anything on this god damn earth.” 

“You sound like a cheesy rom-com, nerd,” Louis replies, grinning now. 

“Be the Sally to my Harry?” Harry winks, smirking.

“God, I fucking hate you,” Louis says, but kisses her again. 

Harry honestly thinks that they’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cheesy ass ending <3


End file.
